Battle of the Fantasys
by SilverStarDevil
Summary: From the living fantasy of 7...TO the Great life and action in 8..to the Drama and love in 9..TO the most beautiful thing you`ve ever seen..Get ready!Go!!A Fight FOr the True FinalFantasy!The strongest the toughest!Are you ready?*eleventh chapter is up! *
1. Registration!

Battle of the Fantasys   
-AngelCrest  
*Disclaimer*I don`t own any FF games*   
  
*  
  
  
Zidane,really pissed off at the registration guy because he said he was too short to enter the adult arena,growled and flicked the guy off.  
  
Garnet who was still going by Dagger sighed and patted Zidane on the back.  
  
  
"What the hell!?Look you don`t have a choice mister!You have to enter me!Damn it!I`m 17!"  
Zidane shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I`m sorry sir but you are too short to enter the adult arena."  
  
"EERRERRR!"  
  
Tidus stepped up and smiled at the resgistration guy.  
  
Zidane frowned and said,"Look dude,i am so pissed off right now..It`s not even funny so could you please step away?"  
  
Tidus shrugged and entered then laughed."What`s wrong?Does it take you that long to enter?"Tidus joked.  
  
Zidane sprung into action but Dagger held him back.  
  
"So the guy thinks he`s better than me!EREEERER"Zidane shouted shaking his fist.  
  
"Look I don`t think i`m better than you I just think i`m taller and maybe smarter come to think I had to deal with tons of shpere crap in my game at the temples!"  
  
Zidane`s eye twitched."Alright your going down."Zidane jumped on Tidus and started wrestling uncontroably.  
  
"Boys Boys you can settle this in the arena!In the arena!please!"Yuna shouted.  
  
"No,why don`t you let them settle it here."Dagger added.  
  
"But that`s not right people are tring to registrate and I think that Tidus might do some damage out here."  
  
"So what is it!YOu think your tub of lard is better than my sweet and alot stronger ZIdane!"  
  
"No!I didn`t say that!"Yuna shouted back.  
  
"eeerr!!!I think we can settle this in the arena!"Dagger shouted turning around and dragging off Zidane kicking and screaming.  
Tidus stood."Tisk.You are so immature."Yuna siad.  
Tidus rubbed his butt and frowned."hmmh."  
Yuna entered along with Auron and Squall.  
when Squall turned he saw Tidus and Tidus saw him.  
Both eyes widened.  
  
"Holy crap..You look like me.."Squall said surprised.  
  
Tidus blinked.."Unbeliveable."  
  
Then they both came back to their sences and shook hands with a laugh.  
  
"By the way yyou had one hell of a game,Squall."  
  
"Hey you too.But it was a little ont he short side.and a your personality needs some work...No offense you were just dull and what`s with the summonor..too serious.Auron had an awesome character.And Lulu  
very cool."  
  
"maybe maybe i shouldn`t of lightened up a bit but it was the script."  
  
"yeah..yeah that`s true.You know your game had a great story.With sin and all."  
  
"yeah yours like I said ruled."  
  
Yuna smiled and walked in to the conversation.  
  
"hello,Mr.Mr.Squall?"  
  
Squall turned to Yuna,"You got it,uh..Yuna?Yuna.."  
  
"Yes..Yes um..how is your lady friend sir squall."  
  
"You mean Rinoa?"  
  
"yes.How is she I hear she`s been going through a rough time."  
  
"she`s ok .Account on tring to raise her power fo rthis thing.She she is kinda mad that her powers kinda sucked in the game."  
  
"oh really."  
  
Tidus stepped in,"Yuna should talk the only thing she could really do in that game good was summoning and kissing."  
Yuna`s mouth dropped open when Tidus realized his joke had become an insult."I mean I mean uhh..I love you."tidus put on a cute smile.  
Yuna frowned then looked at Squall who was completely hiding his smile with his hands.  
Yuna sighed and put her hands on her hips."Well he means well."  
Squall bursted out laughing as Cloud came walking around the corner.  
Every FinalFantasy girls` eyes widened and they all drooled heavily.  
Cloud stopped walking and he looked surprized."uh..hi?"  
  
"AHH!!"All the girls screamed and they ran up to him ."Excuse me!?"an angry Aeris said coming around the corner.  
  
Cloud turned and dropped his sword."Aeris!!haha!Your ..Alive!"  
  
Aeris cocked and eyebrow,"am I supposed to be dead?"  
  
"well,yeah?"  
  
"*sigh*Um FYI I died in the game.."  
  
"Oh yeah..I just havn`t seen you sence."  
  
"Yeah I know I called you and called you..I even called that Berret guy!"  
  
"Oh*scratches head*sorry."  
  
girl pokes Cloude on shoulder.."I`m sorry to bother you.But your hot!."  
  
Cloude laughed and Aeris pulled him back ."We came here to fight right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well.Let`s go sign up."  
  
cloude took Aeris` hand and they walked to the registration counter.  
  
Yuna smiled.."They`re cute."  
  
"oh and we`re not?"  
  
Yuna looked back at Tidus with a big sigh.  
  
...........  
  
"what what do you mean my sword is too big!?"  
  
"I`m sorry sir but what you call your buster sword sir..it`s to thick and big.I`m sorry."  
  
"What the grrr,What the crap!How us Fantasy people supposed to fight!WIth our spikey hair!?Come on!"  
  
"I`m sorry sir."  
  
"Um excuse me but why aren`t you letting my friend here in?"Berret says putting his arm around Cloud`s shoulder.  
  
"Oh hi Berret !I was just telling this guy how are we supposed to fight without our weapons...This guys saying my sword is TO BIG!"  
  
"Oh I see..Well I can fix this."  
  
"I`m sorry sir but if you want in use a differant sword!"  
  
""Fine!I`ll use another Sword!"Shows another sword to the guys face.  
  
"Alright sir NOW you may enter."  
  
"Yeah what ever ."Cloude Berret and Aeris walk in the stadium..(noone noticed Cloude took the buster sword with him.)  
Tidus turned and walked over to registration and then walked into the stadium with Yuna,Wakka,Rikku,Lulu,Auron,and Seymour.  
Squall hurried his team up to registration and they all went into the stadium.  
The rest of Zidane`s group went to registration and then went into the stadium.  
When all the registration was done the rest of the people who had come to see it came in. 


	2. Suit up!

Battle of the Fantasys  
-Silcerstardevil  
  
*Disclaimer*Hello!I don1`t own finalfantasy!YOur nutz if you think i would!Well C*Yah*  
  
  
  
....................................................  
  
Zidane stretched and attatched his weapons to his belt.  
Dagger smiled and stood to attatch her potions and pheonix downs and other items.  
Zidane sighed and looked to the other side of the stadium to see Tidus` team getting ready as well.  
"Will be al right..I`m sure will at least win one."Dagger said tring to help Zidane`s uneasy filling.  
  
"NO,Dagger.We`re going to win all of them.we`re goingt o distroy!!Come on Team WE can do it!!WE can lead the final fantasys!"  
Zidane shouted cheering.  
  
Stiener stood,"Your right!We can stand up squad and win!"  
  
"Yes!We`re going to win!"Everyone stood up and cheered.Dagger leaped to hug Zidane and Zidane laughed and hugged back.  
"We can win.."  
  
  
.........  
  
  
Squall frowned seeing that Rinoa wasn`t in the stadium.."Were the hell is she..She was with us when we registered.  
Squall frowned again and sat down on the bench in the battle dugout.  
  
Rinoa laughed at Tidus` joke and continued to laugh after her joke."hahaha!hahahehhehahhh.Your funny.haha.Anyway.  
as I was just saying you must have similar weapons as we do."Rinoa said sitting on one of the benches in FFX`s battle dugout.  
  
"Yeah..well I have a sword.It`s cool."Tidus said holding up the yellow looking sword with the round hole on the end of it.  
  
"Wow.Looks powerful..Pretty too."  
  
"And you guys?"  
  
"Well i have this!"Rinoa shouted smiling holding up her Blaster Edge.  
  
"Whoah..Cool!"  
  
"and Squall has a well I think it`s a well it`s a surprize!"  
  
"haha!ok i`ll just wait."  
  
Yuna walks up to Rinoa.  
  
"hello."  
  
"oh,hi!Your Yuna right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We were just talking about weapons."Tidus blurted in.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"WEll what kind of weaopn do you have Yuna?"Rinoa asked.  
  
"Oh I have a staff of my choice..I have several of them just as Tidus."  
  
"oh we have several too but I use this one because it`s my mane weapon!"  
  
"oh.well.Do you have summons?"  
  
"yes!but they`re called Gaurdian forces!"  
  
"Well that sounds very cool.I have Aeons."  
  
"Cool.Well i`ve takin` up enough of your time I got to go,bye!"Rinoa shouted running off to her side of the stadium.  
  
  
...............  
  
"Rinoa!You were talking to who we`re up against!Are you stupid!"  
  
"Relax,Squall.I only told them what my weapon was and stuff.Not alot.and I even said your weapon was a secret!"  
  
"uh hunh..what ever get in line for suit up."  
  
"Yes sir!Squall!"  
  
Everyone got in line on Squall`s team.  
  
"Alright i`m gonna do a check!"  
  
"Alright!Sir Squall!"  
  
"Call me Cap`m"  
  
"Yes sir.Cap`m Squall!"  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Laguna!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Selphie!"  
  
here!"  
  
Irvine!"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
"I`m here,Squall!"  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
No response  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
no reponse..  
  
"SEifer!!"  
  
Seifer tumbles out of bathroom and stumbles clumsily in line next to Quitis and zipps his pants,salutes.  
  
"He-here!"  
  
Squall sighed..  
  
"Edea!"  
  
"I`m right in front of you!"  
  
"alright..Cid!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"alright guys Weapons equip!"  
  
Everyone saluted and clipped their weapns on at the same time and saluted again.  
  
"Items equip!"  
  
Everyone attatched their items and saluted again.  
  
"Armor equip!"  
  
Everyone attatched their armor and saluted.  
  
"Allright!Now let`s win!"  
  
"Go FF8!!We`re the best !Who would guess!Weeeeeee winn!!!"  
  
  
Everyone through their hands in the air with a shout!  
  
...........  
  
Cloud stretched and starred at the arena.  
  
Aeris sat next to him and smiled.  
"We will be fighting in that arena one on one.Noone will be able to help us then.We will be on our own."  
  
Cloud looked down.."As much as I want to help.You`ll have to be on your own.You`ll just have to be strong."  
  
"Yes.As much as you want to help."  
  
"I just hope we`re all strong enough ."  
  
"We are.Strong enough to fight.But we must fight with our courage,our hope,faith ,and love."  
  
Berret walk up to Cloud and told him everyone was ready for the fight.  
  
Ckoud nodded.  
  
"Alright everyone.We`re going to fight with all we`ve got!and that`s all just our best!cause noone will be there to help us when we need it!!  
We`re on our own!"cloud shouted as everyone punched each others nuckes together.."FF7!"  
  
.................  
  
Tidus drank down a potion Lulu gave him to berid of his wearyness.  
  
"Do you think you`ll be ok?"Yuna asked.  
  
"Oh,I think i`ll be fine.Just a little drozy.Well let`s get set up."  
  
The FinalFantasy team suited up and did a cheer just as soon as the announcer came over the loud speaker.  
  
"All right team..Let`s do our best!"Tidus shouted in a loud whisper......"FFX!" 


	3. Rinoa Vs.Yuna!

The Battle of the Fantasys  
-silverstardevil  
*disclaimer*I don`t own FF games alright!So don`t sue me!*  
  
.........  
  
  
"Alright you Finalfantasy fans!Get ready to see some serious asskickin`!That`s right all these FF characters are gonna battle  
and destroy!One on One battle every man for himself!and be sure people to rout for your fave FF game!Alright people how this works is  
i`ll start by telling you I mix the weak with the weak to start off with or I may not call them weak I`ll call them on depending on their hp and mp.  
ok who ever wins the battle games 5 points and is led to wait for the next battle and loser hikes outta the arena and to the bar!  
Alright people anyway the finalists will battle in the Ultimate battle arena and who ever wins gains 10 points on the score baord.whoever won the Ultimate  
battle will when the Championship!and the person who got the most points Even the people that lost will battle the championship winner and   
whoever wins that will be that Ultimate champion!If it all sounds confusing email the operater at angelcrest@hotmail.com ..Ok people let`s get   
this battle on the road!"  
  
"Starting with Rinoa and Yuna!" shouts the annoucer.  
  
Yuna and Rinoa step out of their battle dugouts and step into the arena..People shout cheers and boos for who the wish to win..  
Presently in the dugouts the FinalFantasy characters shout for who they wish to win and proceed as the charaters int he arena   
prepare and breathe steadly.  
  
"Rinoa,A lively young women with the ability to touch people`s hearts...A beautiful and intellegent girl,Rinoa is cheer ful with an overwhelming  
amount of tenderness and anunyielding spirit.She is very honest and has no problems speaking her mind and being very straight with others.  
on the other hand though,she sometimes has mixed or confused feelings.Driven by her ambition,she is known to be stubbern at times.  
  
This bright and Cheerful lady is quite an effective fighter who uses a projectile weapon,called the Blaster Edge,to inflict damage on mulitple   
targets .however ,Rinoa`s best abilities lie with the use of magic at the age of 17."  
  
"Yuna a lovely girl with the power of summoning very serious about her journey in pilgrimige and an itelligent girl with high summoning skills.  
Yuna has verisous summons that in Spira are called Aeons.She attacks with a staff of her choice and attacks using her aeons..  
She is a master of high summoning and white magic.She is the daughter of Lord Braska who distroyed "sin" long ago and has lately   
brought the calm to her Spira. at the age of 17."  
  
"Alright enough information let`s let this battle!"  
  
To lazer screens showed infront of Yuna and Rinoa.Rinoa pressed a button and dragged it to a file ,Yuna did same.  
Then the lazer screens dissapeared and a lazer sphere showed infornt of them..Then a load beeping noise  
sounded.  
boop..boop.boop..BOOP!Then the sphere tossed and tossed and landed on the dark side.Rinoa grinned and Yuna frowned.Squall motioned  
his fist with a whisper of ,"Yes."  
Tidus tisked.  
  
"And Rinoa goes first!Let this battle begin!"  
  
Rinoa rose her Blasters edge and laughed.Yuna`s eyes narrowed becoming more serious to consentrate now.yuna,was preparing to defend.  
Rinoa put down her Blasters Edge and closed her eyes...she took a breathe.....Then went to battle pose..She hopped forward and slashed Yuna  
with her blasters edge.Yuna flinched and stepped back with a gasped..  
  
"Surprizingly that took down a wopping 200!haha!"  
  
Yuna growled..Yuna whirrled her staff and fire blazed...Rocks blazed up from the ground and Ifrit burst from the ground catching Yuna and setting her on the ground.  
"Please,help me."She whispered.  
  
Rinoa stepped back and then shook off any of her worries.  
  
Ifrit leaped,flipped and slashed Rinoa taking down 1,000 hp.  
  
"WHOAH!That only took 1000 hp away!Holy Cow!She must have been training big time,that Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa got back to her feet.."Alright miss yuna i`ve had enough!" Yuna grinned.Squall gulped and brought back his smile.Tidus stood to his feet with a big HA!  
  
Rinoa rose her hand and then brought down upon Ifrit ice 3.  
  
"Well look at that!That took a good 400!"  
  
Rinoa laughed aloud and then readied for another magic attack.  
  
Yuna patted Ifrit on the back and Ifrit attacked with fire taking away 450 because of Rinoa having good magic defense.  
  
Rinoa charged for another spell struck down ice again on Ifrit taking away 600 this time.  
  
Yuna glared at Rinoa and dismissed her Ifrit then summoned Valefor.  
  
Valefor attacked Rinoa with his normal attack.  
  
Rinoa fell to the ground with a shout of pain..Valefor`s beak had cut a deep cut in her leg.  
Squall stood and held out his hand and shouted..Quitis brought him down...  
  
Yuna gasped at the thought of the pain.  
  
When Valefor came back to Yuna`s distance she gently spanked Valefor`s head.Rinoa flinched and gritted her teeth.."I`m not going...to..lose.."She whispered.."I not going to give up!"  
Rinoa stood and flinched again.Rinoa`s turn...mad she used Gaurdian Force Bahamut.Which took away Valefor`s life down to 40 hp.  
  
Rinoa sighed and smiled...as Yuna gasped and got ready to use Valefor`s Overdrive..  
Valefor then used his overdrive Enerybeam(I don`t remember what it`s called.)...taking down alot of hp down..Rinoa fell down once again.She didn`t cry..she smiled and knew she   
had been beat.She had no chance against an aeon.She needed to work harder..that way next time she could win..She frowned though because she hadn`t   
won any battles yet..  
  
Squall frowned and then began to cheer for her.  
  
Rinoa shook off her pain and stood again.Yuna`s eyes wideened..whoah..  
  
Rinoa thought she might give it a try...to defeat at least that summon..She rose her hand and again summoned a gaurdian force but this time Odin..  
Odin took all of Valefor`s life.Rinoa sighed and regained strength.Yuna didn`t fret though,she just attacked Rinoa with her normal attack.  
  
  
Rinoa stood striaght and used fire 3 on Yuna.Yuna fell to the ground and grittted her teeth.  
Rinoa took away 300 from yuna.  
  
Rinoa stamped her foot and thought..She`s just a summonor!she can`t have that much life!Can she?  
  
Rinoa then striaghtened up and prepared for defense.  
  
Yuna still knew she had no reason to pull out a summon right now ..So she`d just attack with an item..So she threw a grenade.  
Rinoa screamed and plumuted to the ground .The grenade took off 800.  
  
Yuna smirked and thought,She`s weak.Can`t have much hp.maybe around 3000 or so.and here i`ve got 6,800.  
Rinoa sigh heavily and stood.  
  
Rinoa stamped ehr foot again and thought,She must have better weapons and equipment than me.  
Rinoa then rose her arms in the air and closed her eyes.."I summon you...Bahamut."  
Bahamut came down and did his attack taking ,from Yuna,856.  
  
Rinoa threw a high potion over her head and cured herself back upto 6,050.  
Yuna had forgot of her items..But she needed none.  
  
Yuna`s turn..She summoned Ixion who attacked Rinoa taking 340  
Rinoa`s turn..hehhehe..she had learned a new spell before she entered this championship.  
A petrify spell.Yuna stood still completely.Tidus frowned and shouted,"NO!"  
  
The came the announcer,"Yuna has lost the battle!By being petrified!She cannot use a soft on herself!"  
Squall jumped out of the dug out and greeted Rinoa with a hug for beating Yuna.  
  
Tidus walked into the arena and threw a petrify potion on Yuna.She fell to the floor."I lost."  
  
"Yeah,but you can do better next time,I promise."Yuna stood and walked back to the dugout.Tidus followed.  
Lulu took Yuna in and patted her back."I lost.."   
  
"It doesn`t matter.You fought well."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It didn`t seem like a long battle."  
  
"Yes,I know but it was a good fight,you will learn those kind of spells too.For next time."  
  
"Yes..Yes,I will!"  
  
.........  
Rinoa shouted and cheered in her dugout while her fans shouted with glee along with the other FinalFantasys.  
  
Squall settled Rinoa down and took her to first aid for her leg repair.  
  
.....  
  
Yuna was also taken to first aid for a burn.  
  
  
The announcer came on,"and Rinoa has 5 points!GoodStart!"  
  
"And the next fighters!(looks on lazer computer,taps in who won that battle and looks for whose next.)Rinoa vs.Dagger!" 


	4. Rinoa vs.Dagger!

Battle of the Fantasys  
-Angelcrest  
*Disclaimer*I don`t own FF games.Don`t sue!*  
  
............................  
  
  
  
"Alright people guess what!We just got in some new additions to this Battle!and it says..  
*those who lose in any of the present battles will enter the battle of the losers.the winner of that will be able to participate in  
the championship!*Well folks looks like everyone`s going to have a chance!"  
  
Score Board(for Rinoa and little of FF8):  
  
  
  
Squall|Rinoa|Quitis|Laguna|=  
-----------------------------------------  
00 05 00 00  
  
  
  
"Rinoa with five points in so far in the lead."  
  
Crowd-"Rinoa!!!Rinoa!!FF8!FinalFantasy 8!Squall whoooo!"  
  
"Well people now we have the battle between Rinoa and Dagger!(SilverstarDevil flips a coin...lands on heads.."Aww that`s to bad.")  
Alright folks looks like Rinoa is stalling in the first aid for that leg..It really was hacked by Yuna`s Valefor.Let`s just hope it doesn`t taqke too long.."  
  
"Well,Dagger is patently waiting for Rinoa and is also tring to keep calm and consentrate.Oh here`s the lateset news on Rinoa,Lia please."  
  
A huge screen comes down so all people in the arena can see.A face appears on it with Rinoa and Squall and alll the nurses in the background(she`s in the First aid room).  
  
"Hello Coa,It`s me Lia here inthe FirstAid Room visiting Rinoa and her case to heal quickly."Lia said turning to Rinoa who was laying down on a table   
resting and a nurse over her stitching her leg.  
  
"Miss Rinoa,I hope i`m not disturbing."Lia asked.  
  
Rinoa-(opens eyes)ahhhahh..ohohno.Please go right ahead on what you were going to ask me or whatever.  
Lia-Oh alright,well,we just came ot see how you were doing.  
Rinoa-Oh I should be out soon.Is Dagger waiting?  
Lia-You bet!  
  
Someone rushes in the First Aid door.  
  
Rinoa and Lia=SilverStarDevil!What are you doing here!  
SilverstarDevil-Call me Kagero,since that`s my name.Anyway i came here to give you this,Rinoa.  
Rinoa-What is it?  
Kagero-(drops little drops of medicine on the deep cut.)  
Rinoa-owowoooowoowooah!  
Kagero-Oh hush.It stings I know!But you`ll heal faster!(drops a little more)  
Rinoa-ooowooowoah...  
Kagero-Ow I want to see you fight.!Well I want to type you fighting and I don`t have time to type you up healing so get up and go!  
Rinoa-(stands)I feel so much better now!I`m ready to fight!  
Squall-Whoah.Miss Kagero it is so nice of you to do this I mean,well,thanx!  
Kagero-don`t mention it!Just go!I got to go now!(Runs back through door and dissapears)  
  
Lia-Well folks looks like Rinoa is ready to fight!  
  
Screen dissapears and Dagger jumps up.  
  
Zidane gave Dagger a hug and wished her luck.Dagger kissed him and she ran off to the arena.  
  
Rinoa hugged Squall for luck and strength and hed out to the arena.  
  
"Alright people these to know the rulz!Let`s get on the roll!"  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa,just exited the First Aid room and entered the arena..She has won one battle so far.An excellent battle between Yuna and Rinoa.  
Rinoa won with a petrify spell.  
  
Dagger,a beautiful princess from FF9.Was under diquise as dagger but now is known but she wishes to keep the nickname.Her weapon  
a rod or dagger.Well i believe that`s all Dagger wished us to tell she asked us to tell no more."  
  
The lazer screens went down in front of the two fighters.  
They each pushed a button and dragged it over.  
  
The screens dissapeared and a round sphere appeared.  
  
boop..booop...BOOP!The sphere tossed and turned and again landed ont he dark side.  
Rinoa sighed.She was to go first again.  
  
Rinoa sighed and waited for them to say that the battle was to begin.  
  
"And let the battle begin!"  
  
Rinoa held forth her Blasters Edge and decided to think about what move to use this time..Then it came to her.  
Rinoa targeted ...Then she darted and stole all Dagger`s high potions..Dagger gasped and tried to grab them before Rinoa ran off again.  
  
Rinoa laughed and Squall laughed too.  
  
Dagger narrowed her eyes.She didn1t have steal.She wasn`t skilled at it that is.Dagger frowned and thought of what she could do.She was a white mange   
but she didn`t know.She then leaped to attack Rinoa with her rod taking 102.  
  
Rinoa was starting to keep her gaurd up better.  
  
Rinoa tried to steal again but Dagger slapped her back.  
Dagger then swirled her rod and used confusion of Rinoa who slapped herself.  
  
Zidane clutched his fist wishing he had taught Dagger steal.  
Squall gritted his teeth hoping Rinoa would be able to use an antidote for her confusion.  
  
Dagger folded her hair behind her ears and waited for Rinoa`s attack.  
Rinoa took out a potion and threw it above her head.  
  
Dagger frowned and thought if she used silence she woiuld be able to hold her off for a while but adventually she would pick up and   
begin hitting again so she used silence which made Rinoa sink to her knees in weakness.  
  
Dagger began hitting Rinoa with her rod over and over again until Rinoa picked up again..  
She was weaker now but still going good.Rinoa summoned gaurdian force Bahamut taking 600 from Dagger`s hp and caused her to fall to her knees in pain and dizziness.  
  
Dagger used a potion and began to stand a little straighter.Rinoa bit her lip and smacked Dagger with her BlastersEdge.  
Dagger slid off to the other side of the arena and gasped in surprize.  
She pulled herself up and clutched her left fist in anger.She summoned Ifrit.  
  
Rinoa fell back and dust flew all over her.  
Dagger sighed and again fell to her knees.  
  
Rinoa leaned up dizzily.  
Dagger leaned back and breathed heavily.  
  
Rinoa stood and leaped to smack Dagger again with her blastersedge.Dagger`s eye began to bleed along with her nose.  
Zidane began to be misty eyed and bit his lip hard.  
Squall cheered.  
  
Dagger wiped her nose and eye,she stood and looked toward Zidane with blurry eye sight.Zidane looked back but his eye sight was pure.  
He could see she was fighting hard.He thought she should forfeit but She knew she was going to go on.  
  
Rinoa got back into battle stance.  
Dagger smacked Rinoa back with her rod.  
  
Rinoa let out a gasp that took her breath away as she fell bak with surprize in how much a magic rod hurt,Dagger just grinned and leaped back.  
Rinoa smacked Dagger back.  
Dagger did same but each time harder and harder along with Rinoa.  
  
Then both Rinoa and Dagger threw ,with all their might a serious smack ,and both fell back gasping for breath.They both were wounded and they both  
were growing weak.  
  
But after a few minutes they both passed out. The nurses of each of them took them to their first aid rooms and they both were tended to.  
  
"A draw!This battle is over with a draw!Well,i guess they both won that won, they will both fight  
later when everyone else is done and then they will battle for who wins and   
whoever wins will battle the person who won the other battles. Both I will give 17 points!Excellent excellent battle I loved it!A true cat fight!"  
  
The announcer loaded who won and loaded who was up next."Alright!To continue this we have Aeris vs.Quitis!" 


	5. Quistis vs. Aeris!

Battle of the Fantasys  
-silverstardevil  
*Disclaimer*-I don`t own any FF games.*  
  
..............  
  
  
  
"WEll ladies and gentlemen!Looks like we`ve got a fight this hour!Aeris vs. Quistis!The last battle,A draw between Rinoa and Dagger!of course  
to very lovely ladies and also to very fiesty women indeed.Those two will fight later on when everyone else have finished their battles.  
*presses botton on computer.*  
Well it looks like I just got some news people from the battle judges,saying this,"According to the official battle judge court we state that the usage   
of any kind of potions or high potions is not aloud.Only Antidotes ,confusion,slow,and any other curing of sicknesses are aloud."  
Well guys looks like you can`t use potions or high potions and people NO x-potions either!"  
  
"Next up we have Aeris and Quistis."  
  
  
Aeris stood from her bench.Cloud looked up and wished her luck.Aeris smiled and turned to everyone else who smiled at her and cheered her.  
Aeris lifted her staff and walked to the arena.  
  
Quistis stood and turned to Squall.  
"Good luckkk!!"Squall said in a playful voice.  
Quistis gave a laugh and turned to Rinoa who smiled and gave her a thumbs up.  
Quistis walked to the arena.  
  
  
"Looks like their ready folks!Time to get this battle on the roll!Now remember girls,no potion usage.and just so you don`t forget,  
Juda would you please."  
  
(A young pretty girl walks out dressed as Rikku.)  
  
Juda holds out her hands.  
  
"Please give me your potions."She said to Aeris.  
  
Aeris handed her her potions .  
  
Juda placed them in her pouch.  
  
"Please give me your potions."  
  
Quistis did same.  
  
Juda walked back to their arenas and put their potions on their tables.  
Quistis got back into battle mode and so did Aeris.  
  
The lazer screen appeared infront of them.  
Aeris pushed a button and dragged it to a file .Quistis did same.  
  
A ball appeared infront of them.It tossed and turned and finally paused on the bright side.  
Aeris smirked."Me first."  
  
Quistis frowned."Oh please."  
  
Aeris kneeled for a moment in prayer.  
Quistis put her hand on her hip and sighed,"Unbeliveable."  
  
  
Aeris stood and brushed herself.  
"I am ready,now."  
  
"Alright.Bring it on,sweety."  
"sweety?Quistis,sweety,what on Earth do you?"  
  
"Aw.stop talking fight let`s go!"  
"Alright."  
  
"Alright people!Get ready!fight!!"  
  
Aeris bowed.  
Quistis shook her head and laughed.  
  
Aeris held her staff tight in her hands feeling the power of Cetra running through her..  
'I will win,Cloud Strife.'  
  
Aeris flug herslef forward and whacked Quistis in the face with her staff.  
"Laughing at Cetra is disrespectful!"  
  
Quistis flinched and stepped back."ahh..ufgg..Well,(brushes hair from face)whacking an instructor in the face isn`t so respectful either."  
Quistis` cheek was peer red.  
  
"My turn!"  
  
Aeris lept back and prepared herself.  
Quistis whipped out her chain whip,"Alright .now."  
Quistis leaned down then jumped up and whipped Aeris two times.  
  
Aeris gritted her teeth and screamed.Quistis leaped back.  
Aeris fell to her knees in shocking pain.  
  
Quistis smirked and waited.  
Aeris stood and patted herself free of dirt.  
  
Aeris closed her eyes and focused leving everything around her out.  
She then crouched herself and released kjata the bull.  
  
Quistis jumped and bumbled about over the dusty smooth ground as the bull shook it and raged it.  
"Ahh!"  
Aeris smiled as she laughed at Quistis in her head.  
Quistis lopped to the ground and flipped over with a cough as the bull dissapeared.  
  
Quistis stood and coughed her lungs out till she couldn`t breathe."Blaugh.cehhcehh..water?"  
"Sorry!No can do!Sorry Sorry!"  
  
Quistis growled.."Need summon."  
Aeris thought..'I want a fair fight.'  
"Take your turn,Quistis!"  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes and shook her head."fine.."  
Quistis focused for a powerful attack with her chain whip.  
"ALright AERIS!"  
Quistis flug with all her might sending the chain whip crashing down on Aeris cutting her across the  
face,blood gushed everywhere!Aeris` left eye was blurred and she couldn`t see out of it.  
Aeris shouted in pain,everyone got quiet as Aeris began to tear.  
"ehhahhh.."Aeris put her hands on her face..'I can`t loose."  
Aeris bit her lip and gritted her teeth in seviere pain.  
  
"My eye,I can`t see."  
Cloud clutched his fists and pounded it on the dug out counter.  
Tifa clapped and shouted,"Come on Aeris!Stand up!Fight!Win!"  
Aeris` ears pricked when he heard Tifa.  
Berret`s daughter who was in the dug out with them stood and did same,"Go Aerwis!"  
Aeris smiled and took deep breaths as Quistis put her hand on her forehead.  
"Oh,palease..!"  
  
Aeris stood ,"My turn!"  
Aeris focused her magic power..  
"Magic,Fire3!"Aeris shouted.Quistis shouted in pain at the sudden flames carresing her skin she   
flung herself to the ground and started rolling around,"Stop Drop Roll,Stop Drop Roll."  
Suddenly the fire was gone.Quistis left her face in the dirt as she laid face in the dirt.  
  
Aeris laughed.  
Quistis lifted her head and coughed.  
"Err."  
Quistis stood not bothering to dust herself she turned to Squall.  
Squall sighed and shook his head.He put his head in the folded arms and laughed.  
Quistis shook her fist and turned back to Aeris who was watching with pleasure.  
Quistis shout shaking her fist,"You thhink that`s funny hunh!?hunh?"  
  
Aeris sighed and pointed at Quistis,"Your next."  
  
Quistis growled and checked her meter,"Almost limit break."She said slyly.  
Quistis thought she`d just attack normal she whacked Aeris with all her might leaving another cut on her chest causing her to fall back.  
"Ughh!"  
  
Quistis kept thinking,'this has to be almost ended.'  
Aeris stood immediatly and attacked with her demi2.  
  
Quistis dropped to the ground."err.er.."Quistis pulled and pulled up but couldn`t stand.back up.  
Then she just dropped.It was over the demi was over so she stood and noticed her meter said Limit Break in read lights.  
Aeris also noticed this she stood back in fear not wanting to know what it`d do.  
  
Quistis looked back at Aeris and laughed aload..  
Quistis closed her eyes and focused ehr power her enery she thought of all the enemies she`d fought,which blue magic would she use...  
'ahh.'Quistis had it then rose her arms to release it!  
  
Aeris screamed as it overwhelmed her power and she fell back.Aeris flopped her arms on both sides of her and cough blood.  
"I geuss i ....lost."  
  
Quistis let out a relieved sigh and whiped the sweat from her forehead,"wheh!whoo!That was almost tough!"  
Squall cheered,"yeah!Go!FinalFantasy8!!yeah!"  
  
Cloud ran out to Aeris and scooped her up.."You look bad."  
  
"I did bad."  
"no"  
"no?"  
"You did great,your cut is bad.but still you are beautiful."  
Aeris hugged Cloud`s shoulders and smiled as they walked back to the dugout and to the first aid.  
  
Quistis rose her arms in glory of wining,"Ahh..The fresh air of victory!"  
  
"Wow!great battle!Looks like Quistis won the round!FF8 seems to be the strong one this hour!"  
(Annoucer loads who won and lost and loads whos next.)"Next up!Quistis vs.Lulu!"  
The crowd cheered as Quistis walked back to the dugout and searched through FF10s` dugout to find her next oponent. 


	6. Intermission!What!?

1 Battle of the Fantasys  
  
-Silverstardevil  
  
*Disclaimer*I don`t own any FinalFantasy.So don`t sue.*  
  
Author`s note:Soorrryyy!!!I just couldn`t think of anything and plus I`m doing an incredibly tough research paper on Mahammad Ali.And it`s HARD!!Well gotta go!Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
"Well people looks like we have a slight problem with the battleing process I guess that means  
  
Virus..Or something..So we are going to have an intermission until we fix it!ok!see you later!"  
  
Quistis stood in objection."Of all the battles it had to be mine!!!"  
  
"Settle down..Quistis you`ll get a chance..I`m just hapy I need a beer."Squall said standing.  
  
Rinoa laughed and followed Squall to the exit of the dugout.  
  
Quistis put her hands on her hips"Whatever.Come on guys you don`t want to wait here forever."  
  
Selphie stood,"Yeah!It could take hours and I`m hungry!and Thirsty!And I need ta go potty!"  
  
Edea stood gracefully,"I will be going as well."  
  
"Alright emoporer!"  
  
Edea shook her head..and walked on.  
  
…….  
  
Tidus rolled his shoulders back,"Alright!intermission,Great!"  
  
Lulu stood,"She ets to rest..that is good..We both will be ready."  
  
"Well guys who says we get a drink!"Wakka shouted.  
  
"I do!"Rikku shouted back.  
  
"Yes.We should all rest up,water and dewater ourselves."  
  
"Whatever,Yunnie,I`m just thirsty!"Rikku jumped and shouted.  
  
The 10 group marched off to the bar.  
  
Cloud sighed.."I wonder how many of these we will have."  
  
"Dunno.Maybe,A lot!"Yuffie shouted.  
  
Barret frowned,"Who cares?Let`s just go.I`m thirsty for somethin` so here`s little Marlene."  
  
"Barret.There`s only a bar here and Marlene is so small there`s no water or juice."Tiffa said worried.  
  
"They`ve gottta have a water fountain or something."Vincent said.  
  
"eww!Those water fountains are all goowey and stuff!noone would drink from `em!"Yuffie screamed.  
  
"Oh came on!We`re frickin` FinalFantasy characters we`ve got to have first class!"Cid shouted.  
  
Cloud crossed hias arms and glared at the water fountain."Maybe.."Cloud whiped and cleaned the water fountain.  
  
"Tada!"  
  
Marlene smiled and hopped over to Cloud and Cloud picked her up."You can drink now Marlene."  
  
Marlene took a big gulp of the water..It wasn`t bad!SO continued drinking until full.  
  
"Let`s go."Aeris said turning and walking off.  
  
../  
  
Zidane flinched in his bored sleep.Dagger nogded him,"Zidane..Zidane.!intermission let`s get a drink!"Zidane yawned and came to his sences."intermission?What for?"  
  
"They had some problems.Let`s go..I`m thirsty."Freya said standing.  
  
…  
  
In the bar:  
  
Marlene spun round and round in the stool."weeheeeeeeewehe!"  
  
2 Berret sat next to her,"I`ll have a beer."Cloud yawned and said,"me too."  
  
Aeris asked only for a martini.Yuffie just said,"I want..(leans into bar tender.)an orange  
  
Juice..bloody mary."the bar tender nodded and finished polishnig all the glasses when he saw all the finalfantasy characters walking into the bar.  
  
Zidane walked in with Dagger."I feel…thirsty.you?"  
  
"um..Maybe?"Dagger replied.  
  
"Maybe..heh!Your pathetic!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"uhh..Nothing."  
  
Tidus slammed the door to the bar ,"yeah!!I`m thirsty!"  
  
Zidane turned his head.."you.."  
  
Tidus gasped,"you!"  
  
Zidane sprung from the stool and in front of Tidus..  
  
Tidus crossed his arms."planning on beating me?"  
  
"You bet!Your going down pretty boy!"  
  
"Ha!Whatever long-haired puffy pants!"  
  
"Puffy Pants?"zidane looked puzzled scratching his head.  
  
"uhhh…yeah…(scratches head and feels stupid..)"  
  
FinalFantasy casts start giggling.  
  
"Not only are you a pretty boy but an idiot as well!!HAHAHA!!"  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
"HHAHA!!!You You!!!YOU kill me man!You kill me!!"  
  
"I what?!EEEERRR!!!"  
  
"you two…well at least there`s no battling..Tidus`s stupidity saved the damage!"Rinoa laughed.  
  
Tidus growned…  
  
"Really must you be so mean to him?"Yuna asked sliding into a stool.  
  
"I agree."Rinoa said chuckling.Tidus frowned and plopped on his stool,"I hate…You people.."he groaned."Zidane,that was rude."Dagger said putting her hands on her hips."What?really.Wel that`s pathetic!"  
  
  
  
Well people your going to have to wait fo rthe next chapter!(need ideas)Review now pleaz! 


	7. Still intermission...

Battle of The Fantasys -angelcrest Disclaimer Wahhhhahaha ! ! Must I write it again! ? I don`t own any FF games ok!  
  
The FF crew all got a drink ..and on Cloud `s cue everyone cupped their glasses together and shouted . "We `re the best and ain `t gonna rest! We `re on a mission to conquer the quest ! Euliiaa!! " Everyone drank to their cheer and laughed wiping their mouths.  
  
Squall hiccupped ."That *hiccup* Was cool*.hichic *" Rinoa put her hands against her face .. " That`s cute we need something like That. "  
  
Zell smiled ,"I know! We `re number one ain `t number 2 ! We `re gonna kick your ass and your gunna lose!!! " "excellent!! " Selphie shouted .  
  
"Drum role please! "Squall shouted.  
  
Seifer began pounding the table. Then Quistis shouted We `re number 1! "  
  
Then Selphie shouted , "Ain `t number 2 ! "  
  
"We `re gunna kick your ass and your gunna lose!!!" They all shouted cupping their glasses together and gulping them down. Squall spun around in his chair . "woohhoo. .whoah .dizzy.. " Squall flopped to the ground . Rinoa looked back .. "and he`s fighting in less than 2 hours ." Zell laughed hard and and smacked the table .  
  
Cloud laughed. "Their cheer was pretty cool ." Berret laughed ,"Yeah and their leader s got a hang over!"  
  
Zidane crossed his arms and snarled ,"They think cheers are so cool .They don`t do you any good." Dagger frowned,"Oh and they don`t bring up team spirit ? "she said sarcastically . Dagger elched then hiccupped leaing her eyes wide."pardon." Zidane starred at Dagger with wide eyes ."man. burp like that again and will vote ."  
  
Stiener glared at Zidane . "Make another remark like that and I`ll pound you!"  
  
"ehhh.chill out ,Rusty . "  
  
"eeer!!!"  
  
Tidus frowned at his seat .. "We don`t fight for a long time! " "We don `t ?" Wakka asked . "Nope .Not `till the girls are over ."  
  
"That must suck! " Rikku laughed . Seymour laughed . "Actually it doesn `t. More time to power up ." "More time to power up your pathetic schemes! "Tidus shouted . Yuna laughed and held down Tidus .."Chill ! It was in the game! " Tidus sat back down. "hmph1 I knew that! "  
  
Just then a loud whistle blew and through the doors of the bar the pretty girl( dressed as Yuffie this time) busted through .  
  
" Pardon the interruption my fellow FF characters but will you please report back to your dugouts ."  
  
"Awww.. "Said by every character .  
  
Everyone crowded back to their dugouts followed by Rinoa dragging Squall .  
  
Hope you enjoyed it I got it up faster than I thought !!! Any suggestions in funny schenes please write it!Review now please! 


	8. QuistisVs.Lulu!

Battle of The Fantasys -silverstardevil Disclaimer (I think you know!)  
  
  
  
As soon as everyone reentered their dugouts the announcer came on . "Hello! FF characters! I hope you had a nice intermission! It seems with the fatal error we`ve come to a conclusion! Looks as if we have to change the battle set up! And that means that theirs no more points or anything!! So now you just battle and go through all the people you can until you reach the top! It's a little thing we call survival! And so we start with the girls and move on!"  
  
A girl came on the intercom "Will the next competitors enter the arena ."  
  
Quistis and Lulu entered the arena ."Lulu , I hope you to be a good competitor . "  
  
"I assure you I am . "  
  
"Great. Good luck then . "  
  
"You too .."  
  
The lazer sphere appeared infront of both of them. Lulu chose the black side and Quistis the white . Boop boop BOOP! The sphere tossedand turned landing on the black side . Lulu grinned .  
  
"I go first! "  
  
"great.."  
  
Lulu let her moogle down and moved her arm up than down sending out Firaga! Quistis screamed as it hit her ..She clenched her teeth feeling the fire take a good bit of life from her ..  
  
"Does it burn!?"  
  
"Oh course!!!!!"  
  
Quistis used her chain wip sending Lulu to the ground with a deep cut on her arm . Then Lulu stood. "I will end this now!"  
  
Lulu focused then used death!! Quistis used her death charm defending herself making her immune! Lulu gasped .."NO!what the?!"  
  
Quistis smiled then used a blue magic chain wip! Slapping Lulu`s moogle flying! Lulu gasped and growled" my moogle! How Dare you!"  
  
Quistis laughed . Lulu used demi on Quistis sucking up half of Quistis` health ! Quistis frowned .'I`ll use reflect next time .'She thought.  
  
Lulu paused waiting for Quistis . Quistis casted reflect then used her chain wip attack . Lulu dodged it and used demi again. Quistis` reflect repeled the attack sending it to Lulu causing her to fall unconscious .  
  
Quistis rose her fist into the air .."FinalFantasy 8!!"  
  
The announcer came on.."Looks like Quistis wins again!!" The finalfantasy8 dugout all cheered as Wakka and Auron helped Lulu back.  
  
The announcer loaded who won and who lost.."Well that takes Lulu out of the picture." "Next up!Quistis vs.Tifa!"  
  
Yahhh!! Another chapter done! I hope you liked it!The next one will be up soon! Well please review now! 


	9. Quistis vs. Tifa!

Battle of the Fantasys -silver star devil Disclaimer I don`t own any FF games!  
  
  
  
"Wow! What a battle that was..(scratches head .)uhhh..and a short one!and took real thinking and well Lulu must of not seen Quistis use that reflect spell..!"  
  
Quistis was cheered on at her dugout as at the FinalFantasyX dugout Tidus mourned over how they had lost both of their battles so far .Yuna tried to cool him down but had a hard time doing so. Rinoa kept fanning and funneling water into Squall.  
  
Quistis drank a glass of water as the announcer went on again.  
  
"Well it appears that (pulls out sheet of paper and loads computer.)Quistis and Tifa will battle next!"  
  
Tifa clutched her fist and cheered. The pretty girl (dressed as Selphie this time)walked into the middle of the arena. "Special Limited zone .."She said followed by the announcer. "Yup!A limited zone!These are when you can`t use your limit breaks or overdrives to defeat someone!and also in this zone you can only use physical attacks! No magic! No spells! No nottin!"  
  
Yuffie cocked an eyebrow leaning against the rail to the dugout next to Cloud,"What`s with the girl and the costumes?"  
  
"Dunno .Fan?"Cloud said.  
  
"hmm..Didn`t think of that."  
  
The girl then said:" Will the competitors please enter the arena." Tifa and Quistis walked to the arena with their dugouts cheering them on!  
  
The sphere appeared infront of them.They chose their sides and the sphere tossed and turned landing on the white side.. Tifa smiled..Quistis sighed.  
  
"Get ready ! Blondie!"  
  
"Don`t worry ..knuckles I`m ready!"  
  
"eerr..!"  
  
Tifa ran forward and took five pounds into Quistis stomache . Quistis flinched as Tifa ran back. Quistis clinched her teeth."Is that all you can do?"  
  
Tifa looked surprised and put her fists down. "What do you..what?"  
  
Quistis roared and threw her wip at Tifa sharply sending Tifa flying against the dugout wall.. Tifa clenched her fists and ran forward at the surprised Quistis.  
  
Tifa pounded Quistis in the face and stomach once more. Tifa `s punches left bruises on Quistis ` face..  
  
Quistis growled and she threw down her wip.and ran for Tifa pounding her with her own fists. Tifa pounded her back sending her slamming into her own dugout. Quistis stood up and held her shoulder which didn`t feel to good at the moment.  
  
Then she ran forward again pounding tifa with all her might in the face ,stomache ,face, then stomache again. Tifa spat blood and noticed her arm was swollen. Tifa tried to punch Quistis with her other arm but missed! Quistis then grabbed Tifa`s arm twisted it then karate chopped it on the elbow braking it.  
  
Tifa wailed and screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. The announcer claimed that Quistis had won.! Berret then rushed Tifa into the aid room!  
  
Quistis shook her fist in the air.."I win!again!!"  
  
The announcer loaded who won and lost. "Next up!Quistis vs.Eiko!"  
  
Eiko popped up in her seat ,"What?!" Zidane frowned .."Don `t tell me their gonna win!"  
  
"Eiko you better not lose?!!!"  
  
Whooohooo!!Another chapter down!Next up Eiko vs. Quistis !!! We all know who`s winnin` that one! 


	10. Quistis vs Eiko

Battle Of The Fantasys -silverstardevil **Disclaimer** Yo! Well It seems that everyone knows that I don`t own any FF games!So do I have to put this every time!*  
  
  
  
Quistis gulped down more water sighing and wiping her head..  
  
"Well your doing great with your battle so far! Hey! And no nerves breakdowns!"Squall shouting patting her on the back causing her to choke on water.  
  
"*gag**gag**gasp*Well `WELL , Squall! If you keep reminding me you might jynx me!"  
  
"ooooh..Sorry?"he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
Eiko was knelt down in prayer with Dagger . "--Thank you for every thing .. Please help me find courage and strength to battle hard and wisely with Quistis ..Allow me to win.. Lead me to victory ."  
  
Dagger and Eiko bowed and stood . "Well hopefully that will help."Eiko gulped.  
  
"No worries ,Eiko .(pats Eiko`s head)I`m sure you`ll do fine. Just give it all you`ve got!"  
  
Zidane agreed ."Yeah! and you`d better win! "  
  
Eiko narrowed her eyebrows ."What !? and if I don`t !?"  
  
"Well then I guess you don`t .but if you don`t then I`m gonna hate you foreva!"  
  
"for EVER!! "  
  
"yup!For EVA!"  
  
Eiko gasped and thought 'forever! He`s gonna hate me for that long!! '  
  
"Will the fighters enter the arena!!"  
  
Eiko and Quistis entered the arena.. Quistis cracked her whip and Eiko clutch her staff tight..  
  
The big ball went between them . Eiko dragged something into the file and so did Quistis followed by the ball tossing and turning..  
  
"Light!! Yes!" shouted Eiko .  
  
"darn."  
  
Eiko waited until they said BATTLE!! Then she summoned Bahamat on Quistis who`s life felt like it totally went down..  
  
Quistis` turn what to do she thought.hmmm.."I`ll use my whip!" Quistis whipped her chain whip at Eiko hard slashing Eiko above the eye.."err!!! SHIVA!!"  
  
Eiko hurriedly summoned Shiva causing Quistis to freeze then the ice broke making her fall to the ground..  
  
"damn summons I`ll never win this way..This isn`t very good.."  
  
Eiko laughed and looked toward Zidane .."I `m winning this one and fast."  
  
Quistis wasn`t going to let a shrimp with a horn and some summons ruin her victory..  
  
Eiko laughed.. "It`s your turn! Or are you to weak.. oh and it seems you haven 't had some kind of breakdown over Squall loving Rinoa and not you!"  
  
"damn it don`t remind . me! " Quistis threw out her whip and used some blue magic with it and slapped Eiko !!(bad sentence I know.. .) Eiko fell back and exactly when she thought It `d happen Quistis fell and started sniffing.." * Sniff * oh..Squall. * sniff * ... wahhhahh!!"  
  
" no! QUISTIS!!! "shouted Squall . " DON`T BE STUPID * hiccup * !!"  
  
Quistis balled and then shouted , " no I`m not breaking down! "  
  
Eiko gritted her teeth ," no! so close to victory!! "  
  
Eiko then realized it was her turn ..she used Bahamut again being victorious ..  
  
" awww. . pooo ..That was pointless ." Quistis said covered it black dust..from the fire..,"cough! "  
  
Eiko shouted, " YES!!! I win! I WIN!!! "  
  
Squall banged his head against the dugout board .." no! no! no! no!! "  
  
Zidane jumped in the air ,"yes!!! "  
  
Then the announcer came on ," That was a short ..and well .kind of less. satisfying .."  
  
Quistis shook her fist at the announcer .." WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!"I`VE GONE THROUGH LOTS OF MATCHES I`M TIRED!NAHHH!! * sticks tongue out* "  
  
"She`s mean.."the announcer sniffed silently ."Well next up !Eiko vs . Yuffie !! "  
  
Yuffie grinned, " yes.. I`m going to defiantly going to win against that little horned summonor ."  
  
Cloud cheered and started dancing around the dugout."yayy!! We`re gonna win! We`re gonna win! "  
  
As cloud danced so did Zidane in the one next to him .." ayyyay!! We won! We won!! "  
  
Cloud shook his fist at Zidane from his dug out as Zidane stopped dancing to do same! "WE`RE GONNA WIN!" "NO! WE`RE GONNA WIN!" "NO!!" (constant fighting )  
  
Well that chapter kind of sucked because I was in a hurry but please don`t tune out keep reading!! The next one will be better I promised and I hope it won`t take as long to put up!! 


	11. Eiko Vs Yuffie!

Battle Of The Fantasys -silverstardevil disclaimer * I don `t own any FinalFantasy games and stuff so chill. *  
  
  
  
  
  
Author`s note  
  
HI!! Sorry I haven`t had chapters up lately so just be patient okkkkayyyy really patient !! So well thanx and bye!  
  
Yuffie stretched by bending down to her toes with out bending her knees and pulling her elbow above her head. Cloud watched with a smile on his face .. 'We `re gonna win .. well maybe '  
  
Yuffie punched herself in the chest and let out a sigh . " ahhh.. I`m ready ! "  
  
"BRING IT ON SUMMONOR YOUR GOING DOWNNN !!! "Yuffie shouted leaning over the side of the dugout a Eiko .  
  
Eiko growled . " I hate people so confident like that when they have no idea what the out come will be .. "  
  
"Well they kind of have an idea you know .. " Said Zidane .  
  
"How `s that ? Well Zidane , who do you think will win ?" Asked Freya .  
  
"No clue but may be I `d say , Well the most confident and strongest and smartest and the one with the best strategy and the one with the LOUDEST TEAM and the - " Zidane was cut off .  
  
" Alright enough ! " They all yelled .  
  
Freya thought for a moment .. " I believe Zidane is right though .. SO since Yuffie probably most confident she would win . "  
  
"WHAT ! ?" Eiko shouted ," Who `s side are YOU ON ANYWAY! ? "  
  
Freya turned to Eiko ," Well ours but I `m just facing facts . "  
  
Eiko growled .. " ooooo.." The girl dressed as, now Edea , flung her hand in the air .  
  
"Will the fighters please enter the arena! "  
  
Yuffie , instead of walking through the gate of the dug out , leaped over the edge and ran into the arena with a big smile on her face .  
  
Eiko approached the arena more slowly and began building up more confindence!  
  
The girl flew her hand down and walked out of the arena . The laser sphere appeared in front of them, they chose their sides and waited .  
  
The sphere flung in self into a rapid spin which bounced until it reached the light side .  
  
Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Eiko, "HAHA!!!!!"  
  
Eiko growled , "Shut YOUR MOUTH YOU OVER ATTACIVE WEIRDO!! "  
  
Yuffie let out a sigh as a sweat drop ran down her head , " really ,today people have the lamest comments! "  
  
Eiko frowned .  
  
"Are you guys finished yet ? " The announcer asked.  
  
Yuffie laughed , " If this horned little demon `s done making pathetic remarks ! " She said pointing .  
  
Eiko growled ," JUST START THE MATCH!!!! "  
  
"ALRIGHT!!! GET READY !! GOO!!! "  
  
Yuffie dove forward slashing Eiko constantly with her ax thingy ( I forgot what it was called someone help or I`ll keep annoying you calling it ax thingy!!).  
  
Eiko `s eye twitched as Yuffie leapt back grinning .  
  
Eiko shook her head from the surprising attack .  
  
Then she started chanting something ,well what Yuffie was familiar to as the shiva summoning.  
  
"I summon you SHIVA!! "  
  
Shiva swiftly came down using one furious attack on Yuffie causing her to fall ..  
  
" I said YOU WERE TO CONFIDENT !! " Eiko shouted laughing as Shiva disappeared.  
  
Yuffie wiped the blood from her lip kneeling on one knee as she grinned ," You stupid little demon .. "  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!??? "  
  
Yuffie stood she knew it was her turn so she charged up her magic and used ULTIMA!!!  
  
Eiko eyes widened , "ahhhh!!!! NO not that!!AHHH!!! " Eiko squealed as the ultima had great effect on her .  
  
Eiko was left on the ground flinching and growling in pain . "I can `t go on .. I know she`ll use it again I just know it . I can`t take another one of those ." Eiko whispered .  
  
"What WAS THAT!! "Yuffie shouted across the arena with a huge smile .  
  
Eiko stood up and fought off future regret . " I . I..I give up!!" Eiko limped over to her dugout as Dagger handed her the white towel .  
  
Eiko tossed it in turning to Zidane with a frown that soon changed to a small smile .  
  
Yuffie leapt for joy!! "YAHHHH!!!! " Yuffie shouted as everyone ran into congratulate her * victory *  
  
" Yah!!! We `re going to the next round!!!! " Cid shouted .  
  
Yuffie smiled .Cloud and Aeris hugged her along with everyone else .  
  
"That was an excellent match .Well sorta .. Well that leaves Eiko out of the question but we have to say she did very good! " The announcer shouted .  
  
"Well next we have Yuffie vs. RIKKU !!! Wow this `ll be awesome !! And as we know people are always saying Rikku is like the Yuffie of Final Fantasy 10 so good luck to though two!! "  
  
Yuffie thought a minute , " Did anyone notice how manys times he said well ?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other ," no.."  
  
Rikku punched her fist , "finally it`s my turn! "  
  
********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************88  
  
Cool I actually managed to get through another chapter!! Well please tell me what you think !! Until the next chapter , bye!!! 


End file.
